chuu
by cruvide
Summary: "Apa anak seusia kita juga melakukannya?" tanya Shouto penasaran. Rona merah menyebar di pipi gembil Izuku. "K-kurasa tidak, Shou-chan. Kita kan masih kecil, tidak boleh melakukannya." fem!Izuku


**bnha (c) horikoshi k.**

Midoriya Izuku sedang asyik menonton siaran kartun di televisi sambil makan kuaci saat bel berbunyi. Gadis cilik berusia tujuh tahun bangkit, tidak mempedulikan kulit kuaci yang berserakan di atas tatami, melesat menuju pintu depan sambil harap-harap cemas. Minggu terakhir dalam setiap bulan, biasanya pak pos akan datang dengan membawa kartu pos lucu-lucu, kiriman dari ayah Izuku yang sibuk bekerja di Australia. Bulan lalu, Izuku menerima kartu pos bergambar induk koala dan anaknya. Lalu, kartu pos bergambar bunga-bunga menawan yang menjadi kesukaan ibu Izuku. Izuku melompat-lompat bahagia membayangkan kartu pos apa lagi yang akan diterimanya.

Saat Izuku membuka pintu, bukan sosok pak pos bertubuh tinggi tegap dengan senyum kebapakan yang menyambutnya, melainkan bocah laki-laki seusia Izuku yang tinggal beberapa blok dari rumah Izuku.

"Izuku, main yuk. Aku bosan, di rumah tidak ada siapa-siapa."

Todoroki Shouto, anak keluarga Todoroki paling bungsu, yang juga kawan sepermainan Izuku. Izuku sebenarnya sedang tidak ingin keluar bermain-main, dia ingin menghabiskan sore dengan menonton televisi sambil ngemil. Kemarin, teman ibunya datang membawa oleh-oleh sebungkus kuaci besar yang rasanya gurih dan lezat. Izuku sibuk mengunyah kuaci setiap saat.

"Anu, Shou-chan, tapi ini sudah sore." Izuku mencoba menolak halus. Gadis cilik itu melirik Shouto takut-takut saat melihat ekspresi bocah laki-laki itu mengeras.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menginap di sini malam ini. Kita bisa main ular tangga atau nonton kartun." Shouto kecil bersikeras.

Izuku jadi sebal rasanya. Akhirnya, gadis itu menyerah. Dia kembali masuk untuk mematikan televisi, kemudian memunguti kulit-kulit kuaci yang tersebar dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Izuku meminta ijin untuk bermain sebentar di rumah Shouto pada ibunya yang sedang memasak makan malam.

"Jangan lama-lama ya, Izuku. Kau harus mandi dan makan malam. Jangan merepotkan Shouto-kun."

Izuku mengangguk. Shouto tersenyum tipis, jemari kecilnya meraih tangan Izuku, menggenggamnya erat.

...

"Kita mau main apa, Shou-chan? Aku bosan main petak umpet dan ular tangga." Izuku punya pengalaman buruk pernah tersesat di rumah Shouto yang besar dan luas saat bermain petak umpet. Izuku menangis saat ia bersembunyi di semak-semak halaman belakang dan tubuhnya bentol-bentol digigit nyamuk dan semut.

Kedua anak itu duduk-duduk di engawa sambil menikmati pemandangan langit senja.

"Izuku, aku penasaran." Shouto memulai. Anak itu merogoh kantongnya lalu mengeluarkan dua butir permen, membagi satu untuk Izuku.

"Penasaran soal apa, Shou-chan?" Izuku langsung membuka bungkus permen dan memakannya. Gadis cilik itu memang hobi ngemil.

"Kemarin aku lihat kak Natsuo memakan pacarnya," bisik Shouto.

Izuku nyaris menyemburkan permen yang baru saja masuk ke mulutnya. "E—eh, apa? T-tidak mungkin, Shou-chan. Kak Natsuo kan baik, dia tak mungkin makan orang."

"Tapi aku melihatnya!" Shouto bersikeras. "Aku tak sengaja liat kak Natsuo memakan bibir pacarnya di dapur. Saat itu aku mau mengambil susu stroberi tapi tidak jadi."

Izuku melirik Shouto dengan pandangan gelisah. "Anu, Shou-chan, k-kupikir kak Natsuo tidak memakan pacarnya. Menurutku mereka sedang b-berciuman."

Kedua bola mata Shouto melebar. "Berciuman?"

Izuku mengangguk. "Itu lho seperti yang di film-film. Ayah dan ibuku juga sering melakukannya. Ayah dan ibu Shou-chan juga pasti begitu. Orang-orang dewasa semua melakukannya."

"Apa anak seusia kita juga melakukannya?" tanya Shouto penasaran.

Rona merah menyebar di pipi gembil Izuku. "K-kurasa tidak, Shou-chan. Kita kan masih kecil, tidak boleh melakukannya."

"Tapi aku penasaran. Aku ingin mencobanya bersama Izuku. Boleh tidak?"

Izuku merasa duduknya semakin tidak nyaman sementara Shouto terus memandangnya dengan sorot ingin tahu setengah mendesak. Shouto sudah sering mencium pipi Izuku karena gemas. Izuku sendiri tidak keberatan dengan kebiasaan Shouto yang suka mencium pipinya. Izuku juga kadang mencium pipi Shouto, semata-mata karena tanda sayang sebagai teman.

"T-tapi sebentar saja ya Shou-chan." Izuku sebenarnya juga penasaran.

Shouto menarik tubuh Izuku agar menghadap padanya. Mereka saling berpandangan selama beberapa detik sebelum Shouto memajukan tubuhnya dan mendaratkan kecupan ringan dan lembut di bibir Izuku.

"B-bagaimana rasanya, Shou-chan?" tanya Izuku gugup. Shouto termenung, mengusap bibirnya pelan.

"Rasanya seperti campuran kuaci dan permen susu," jawab Shouto dengan polosnya. Izuku merah padam mendengarnya.

"Mungkin aku harus mencobanya sekali lagi."

Kali ini Shouto memegangi kedua pundak Izuku, lalu kembali menyatukan bibir mereka. Durasi ciuman kedua lebih lama dari yang pertama. Shouto tidak sekadar menempelkan bibir satu sama lain, namun memberi lumatan kecil mengejutkan yang membuat Izuku tiba-tiba memukul dada Shouto. Tinju kecil Izuku di dadanya tak menggoyahkan Shouto. Bocah itu terbawa suasana dan terus melumat bibir mungil Izuku dengan gemas.

"Hiks.. uhuhu.. sakit.." Isakan kecil mulai terdengar. Ternyata saat sesi berciuman tadi, Shouto tak sengaja menggigit sudut bibir Izuku hingga lecet. Di saat yang bersamaan, kakak perempuan Shouto, Fuyumi datang setengah berlari dan terkejut saat menyaksikan pemandangan yang tidak seharusnya dilakukan oleh anak seusia Shouto dan Izuku.

"SHOUTOOOOOOO! Ya Tuhan, apa yang kau lakukan pada Izuku? Siapa yang mengajarimu, hah? Anak nakal. Astaga, di mana Natsuo. Natsuo! Natsuo, cepat ke mari!" Fuyumi memanggil nama adiknya yang satu lagi.

Sementara itu Shouto menunduk, merasa bersalah. Bukan karena ketahuan melakukan adegan orang dewasa melainkan karena telah membuat bibir gadis itu sedikit lecet dan kini Izuku menangis tersedu-sedu. Saat itu, Izuku benci sekali dengan Shouto. Izuku ingin memukul Shouto. Natsuo datang dengan napas tersengal.

"A-apa? Ada apa?"

"Lihat kelakuan adik kita! Dia mencium b-bibir Izuku. Izuku sampai menangis karena bibirnya lecet dicium Shouto." Fuyumi memijit keningnya frustasi. Anak tertua keluarga Todoroki itu semakin gemas dengan sikap Shouto yang seolah tidak bersalah.

"S-Shouto? Apa itu benar? Kalian berciuman?" tanya Natsuo hati-hati.

Shouto mengangguk tanpa beban. "Aku mencium Izuku karena penasaran dengan rasanya. Kemarin aku lihat kak Natsuo juga melakukannya bersama pacar kakak di dapur. Jadi aku mencobanya bersama Izuku." Shouto memandang Izuku, menggumamkan maaf pelan dan tangan kecilnya berusaha meraih tangan Izuku namun gadis berambut hijau itu menepisnya.

Fuyumi melirik tajam ke arah Natsuo. "Sudah kubilang berkali-kali kalau mau melakukan hal seperti itu lebih baik di kamar saja! Shouto menirumu!" Fuyumi menjewer telinga Natsuo membuat pemuda itu mengaduh kesakitan sambil meminta maaf.

"Bibir Izuku kayak jelly. Aku tak berniat membuat Izuku menangis, tapi bibir Izuku kenyal dan lembut mirip permen yupi. Jadi tanpa sadar aku mengunyahnya(?)." Shouto mencoba mengusap air mata Izuku yang membasahi pipi gembil gadis itu namun lagi-lagi Izuku menepisnya.

"..."

"Izuku mau pulang.. huhu.." Izuku mulai merengek sambil mengusap sudut bibirnya yang masih nyut-nyutan. Kejam sekali Shouto! Mulai besok dia tak ingin bermain lagi bersama Shouto.

"Kuantar pulang ya, Izuku. Aku minta maaf." Shouto mengatakannya dengan ekspresi bersalah yang terlihat jelas.

Izuku menggeleng sebal. "Nggak mau. Aku mau dianterin kak Natsuo saja. Hari ini Shou-chan nakal."

_Kraaak!_

Seperti ada suara yang patah, entah berasal dari mana.

Setelah Fuyumi selesai mengomeli Shouto dan Natsuo dan membuat mereka berdua berjanji untuk tidak mengulangi perbuatan itu lagi, akhirnya Izuku pulang diantar Natsuo, sementara Fuyumi menyuruh Shouto mandi. Selama dua hari, Izuku ngambek pada Shouto. Tapi, gadis lucu itu lama-lama tidak tahan juga melihat Shouto sedih karena anak itu bermain sendirian. Di hari ketiga, mereka akhirnya berbaikan. Shouto memberi sebuah boneka plushie All Might untuk Izuku dan gadis itu kembali tersenyum ceria seperti sedia kala.

Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa sembilan tahun ke depan, Todoroki Shouto menjelma menjadi sosok good kisser, dan bibir Izuku selalu menjadi korban keganasan bibir Shouto di masa mendatang.

:")

**fin**


End file.
